Sailor Lee
by Dancing Feather
Summary: “In the name of youth, I punish you!” Lee has to fight a monster made of tentacles. Though I said nothing wrong, your imagination betrays you. :Oneshot. Crack to the third degree:


Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters, Naoko Takeuchi owns her Sailor things, and I just combined the two to ruin the best of both worlds. If you see any spelling or grammatical errors while reading this, please do not stop yourself from correcting me.

* * *

**Sailor Lee  
**"In the name of youth, I punish you!"

Every time he took a breath, the world around him seemed to be spinning, as if he were preforming the Heavenly Spin. He lost too much blood. As the world around him turned dark he fell to the cold grassy ground. He heard the raspy breathing of the monster in front of him.

"Any last words... scum?" it's voice echoed in a hallow gap that seemed to be the creature's mouth.

Neji opened his mouth, but nothing came. Was there really a point to tell this monstrous thing anything? He was going to die, and he never got a chance to tell...

He felt a shadow grow over him, and he closed his eyes. He didn't wish to witness his own demise. But instead of harsh cold claws, he felt warm muscled arms grasp him.

"Neji!" the named one opened his eyes.

"L-Lee..." seeing that he was somewhat alright, Lee turned to glare at the monster.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" Lee dropped Neji with a thud to stand up and point, "You will pay!"

"Who are you?" the creature rose an invisible eyebrow.

"I am for love and justice, I am... Rock Lee!" A large poster of Might Gai materialized behind him as he posed. "And in the name of youth, I will punish you!" The shadow monster looked as though he could care less. "YOUTH PRISM... POWER!" Lee shouted as he threw his right hand in the air. Green, yellow and orange bubbles and sparkles began to encase Lee as if it was the most natural thing in the world. This is the uncensored version, so the viewers got to see a shapely butt as he was given his panties, long boots, jewelry, arm gloves and other green themed clothes that would've looked hot on someone else. As he twirled around, the skirt flowed in for the final piece as he held a wand that had Gai-sensei's face on it. "You WILL pay!"

The creature looked worried, but not for the reasons Lee thought.

Lee removed the golden thing from his head and chucked it at the creature shouting, "Moon tiara action!" the monster caught the sparklely headset and shot forth with the many tentacles it had encasing it's body. I know what some of you are thinking, and it's not those kind of tentacles.

Lee being the wonderful acrobatic, dodged most with ease. Jumping, flipping and rolling. Yes, endless panty shots. But the creature who had more tentacles than Lee had dodging ability eventually wrapped three of it's black limbs around Lee's legs and slammed him to the ground. Winded, he could only look dizzily up as the tentacles wrapped around each other to create a heavy, bludgeoning weapon.

"Lee! You must get up!" said a brown cat with little buns on her head who was treating Neji.

"I... can't..." Lee tried to tell his pet cat, Tenten. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't get up. _'I guess this is it... I'm sorry...'_ Lee turned his head to see his friend one last time, _'Neji...'_

As Lee readied himself for his demise, the coil of tentacles swung down to greet him. Feet turned to inches in seconds as the distance closed it gap. The creature smiled grimly thinking it has finally won, and nothing would stand in it's way...

The ground rumbled, and in milliseconds sand wrapped itself around Lee just as the black club hit. Infuriated, the creature struck and struck again trying to get rid of the sand case. In doing so the tentacles lost their grip and even some flesh. As the monster screamed in pain, a new opponent appeared in front of Lee.

"You will not lay a hand on her... him." a white gloved hand appeared from the black cloak, commanding the sand to move off of Lee and hang around the masked redhead. Rubbing the sand from his eyes, Lee looked up and gasped,

"It's you! The Masked Sandman!"

The Masked Sandman gave a glance behind him and nodded to Lee which caused the green sailor to blush.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Sailor Lee." the teen said in almost perfect monotone.

"I was careless, I'm sorry." Lee bowed his head, but he was gently pulled up by the sandman.

"Do not apologize." Lee blushed again as their eyes made contact for a brief moment. The Masked Sandman turned back to the creature who was patiently waiting to get it's ass kicked. Which it did, the Masked Sandman used his classic technique, the sand coffin and crushed the monster out of existence while claiming back Lee's tiara and placing it back on his head. "I believe this is yours." Then, just as magically as he came, he left leaving behind a sandy rose. Sailor Lee gingerly picked it up.

"He saved me again."

"Honestly Lee, you must be more careful!" Tenten howled.

"I wonder who he is." Lee looked back.

_'Honestly, it wouldn't take much to guess...' _Neji inwardly groaned.

"Don't you dare turn this romantic Lee!" Tenten warned, "He could be dangerous!"

"Oh, but he must be something to have the word love tattooed on his forehead!" Lee giggled, clasping his face with his hands.

Tenten sighed.

Neji was downcast.


End file.
